Seddie: Year One
by singingzombies
Summary: Sam and Freddie's first days as couple. Hilarity and drama ensues as the two try to make their relationship work. New Chapter: Rumors and Popularity! Next Chapter: Breaking Up and Breaking Down... *See A/N* SEDDIE.
1. Prologue

**Seddie: Year One**

**Summary: **Sam and Freddie have finally become a couple. Though dating isn't nearly as easy as either of them thought it would be. The first step is always the hardest, followed closely by the second, third, fourth… well it wouldn't be worth it if it didn't take effort!

A/N: Dating is hard… I would know, and I have decided to inflict my pain onto Sam and Freddie… jk. I've been wanting to write this for a while and I couldn't wait to finish my other story Ruined Puzzle Pieces first so he's the prologue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd jump the shark and add too many Seddie moments

**Prologue: **

_Ridgeway School Gymnasium… way after hours:_

"Owww! Sam! Take it easy! This position's so awkward!"

"Stop whining Freddie… Honestly, you have no stamina. You call yourself a man?"

"This is my first time okay. Be a little more gentle…"

"Freddie, if you want to have a better social life in high school. You're going to have to at least get through the basics with me."

"What does this have to do with a social life? Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Sam finally released her headlock on Freddie as he sagged onto the workout mats. He waited till Sam was looking the other way, grabbing her water bottle before he let out a whimper and rubbed his aching joints. He hoped he didn't bruise in the last hour he was here. His mother would never let him see the end of it.

"Sam, remind me again. Why are we doing this?" Freddie offered a towel towards Sam, and slyly took her hand when she reached for it. They had started secretly seeing each other last week, and had yet to tell anyone about it, even Carly and Spencer… especially Carly and Spencer. Freddie didn't even know what to make of this new development himself and he and Sam were still adjusting. They weren't quite ready to let the rest of the world complicate things just yet.

"Freddie, I am going to say this slowly so don't misinterpret. I really, really like you. You're my favorite person in whole world, but to be honest… you're still an unassertive dork. I figured some workout sessions, and few self-defense moves might do wonders to your self-confidence. You know, branch out and try new things." Freddie was still wheezing and quickly swallowed hard hoping to hide his lack of athleticism.

"You should take your own advice you know. iCarly isn't the only thing to life. And by the way, if this had been a sword fight, a fair one, I would have owned you." Freddie lifted his chin high at one of his most proud skills, his seemingly naturally inherited fencing abilities that marked him as a true Benson.

"Yeah, how many fights have you ever had, that are regulated by rules again?" Sam teased, "Though I give you the fact that you do have the footwork. You just need to be able to last longer than 5 minutes before you give up. Even Carly can outwrestle you."

"Uhhh, don't remind me. Speaking of which, have you thought about..."

"…telling her?" Sam finished for him. She paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I really like this, and where this is going, but you and Carly are like my only friends I have. You guys are everything to me. I'm still freaked out about how you and me dating are going to change things. Not to mention, there is always the possibility of…"

"Don't jinx it. Don't jinx the relationship. It hasn't even been 10 days."

"I'm just being realistic. You and I are… really different and…"

"Sam, we went through this like ten times over on the first date. Like I'm saying don't jinx the relationship. Let's just run with it, okay? I can't believe you're being the nervous, managing one right now. I always thought it would be me."

"Yeah, but this is different. This is something I really care about. I'm just worried."

"I am too, but at the same time, I've never been able to relax like this before. I was always so high-strung and stressed, you didn't help by the way."

"Please, I kept your reflexes sharp. One day you'll actually see my tripping foot coming…"

"Funny how I thought I would see less humiliating accidents once we started dating."

"What can I say? You relieve stress." Sam was doing that cute thing where you could see she wanted to smile and was trying to hold it in, unsuccessfully Freddie noted.

"Sam? Freddie? Gibby said he saw you guys come down here." Carly walked through the gym's doors and was currently obscured by the weight machines, but her midnight black hair was unmistakable.

"Ahh!!" Freddie quickly found himself face first into the mat with Sam sitting triumphantly on his back like a queen when Carly finally noted their presence.

"Hey guys, what… are you doing?"

"Oh, Freddie lost a bet about how to spell Supercalifragilous Expialidocious. As such he gets to be my chair for a whole day."

"Ow… how did you come up with these things anyway?" whispered Freddie quietly enough so that Carly couldn't hear.

"That sounds a bit overboard, even for you Sam."

"Please, I'm a girl, light as a feather."

"A feather and a bagful of bowling balls…" grumbled Freddie.

"Oh, I was just going to ask you guys about iCarly covering the school sports festival that coming up in few days. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to enter with me, but I think it will be fun."

"Men's track team?" asked Sam with a knowing look.

"Men's track team," confirmed Carly, "and more specifically Chris Hammond. He's so close to breaking the school record for the 100-meter dash, and it helps that he's a guy that looks good, both in motion and at a stand-still."

"Yup, his legs are a work of art," agreed Sam. She swore she heard a choking sound under her but decided to ignore it.

"So you guys are in?" asked Carly excitedly.

"I am totally in. Plus, I heard that there's going to be a free snack bar during the whole event, and you know how I am about free food." Sam looked down below her for a response.

"Ahhhhh, yeah, I'mmmm… in… too," groaned Freddie from below Sam. Carly grinned her 1000-watt smile and walked back out towards the gym doors.

"Spencer has his car in the parking lot now. You guys want a ride?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I just need to grab some stuff first." Carly shrugged and walked out the door, and Sam stood up freeing Freddie.

"Owwww, now I think I bruised something."

"Sorry, do you think a kiss will help with the pain?" apologized Sam just as Freddie had risen to a crawling position from the floor.

"Yes, that would much appreciated." Sam responded by sitting back down on his back. Freddie's knees and elbows started trembling once more.

"Good, ten pushups first."

"Sam!"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Prologue:

Next Chapter: Poorly Dressed Nug Nugs and Inflammable Hotdogs

Next Chapter Preview: Sam at a Galaxy Wars Convention? Freddie, what were you thinking?

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Review… Review… Review… (btw the actual story chapters will be much longer)

A/N: If you haven't heard, you should cuz I was one of those people that were up at 1:00 A.M. on 12/12/08 when magazine scans of Tiger Beat were posted of Jennette Mccurdy and Nathan Kress's reaction to the new iCarly kissing scene for an upcoming January 3rd episode. Many frantic google searches later, I was confused about what episode it was since people say it's "iKiss" which I can't find anywhere in upcoming episodes and then somewhere that its in the episode "iReunite with Missy" and then I realize WHO CARES, IT'S A SEDDIE KISS!!! IN AN UPCOMING EPISODE OF ICARLY (season 2… huh I have never seen a kiss between two of the main cast members on a Nick or Disney show that early before. Usually a season 3 or 4 thing since you getting towards the end.) Anyway… WHO CARES, IT'S A SEDDIE KISS!!! IN AN UPCOMING EPISODE OF ICARLY!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Nug Nugs and Hotdogs

**Seddie: Year One**

**Chapter One: Poorly Dressed Nug Nugs… and Inflammable Hotdogs**

_Carly and Spencer's Appartment:_

"Hey Spencer! I need a signature from a parent or guardian!" Carly was in the iCarly set filling out her Ridgeway Sports Festival forms while Spencer was working downstairs on a new Labradoodle sculpture for the wife of that one rich bald guy whose name currently escapes her. Freddie and Sam were supposed to be meeting her about which events to sign up for, but they were both late. Which wasn't unusual for either of them since Freddie would sometimes drag his feet fearing Sam and sometimes Sam would be late simply because she was too lazy. However, at least one of them was usually on time, which led to more credence to Carly's current theory about the two.

"Either they are experimenting or full-blown dating, and I can't really figure out which." Spencer hadn't answered her previous calling, which meant he must be making pretty good progress. Carly was about to postpone the signature when she heard Spencer's cry.

"Ahh come on! Not again! I managed a whole 2 weeks this time!" Carly ran down the stairs to see the situation only to find Spencer slapping at a Labradoodle sculpture currently in flames. Some wiring and AA batteries laying around the table caused Carly to speculate another disastrous electrical wiring problem in the sculpture. Spencer was trying to smother the flames with a towel in futility, but Carly ran to the closet where she had stocked enough extinguishers to make a firefighter proud. Grabbing the extinguisher she quickly smothered the fire. Spencer threw up his arms in exasperation.

"I don't know what to say."

"I was going to go for a bad hotdog joke, but I don't think the situation calls for it." Carly put the extinguisher back into the closet and sat down next to Spencer as he mourned for his latest artwork.

"I don't know how it happened. I even bought this new aerosol spray that's supposed to apply a new protective coating to my pieces. I made sure the can said 'inflammable' so I could use it on my sculptures with possible fire hazards." Spencer held up the can closer to Carly's face so she could see the minuscule safety text on the back. "See, it says 'inflammable,' not 'flammable.'"

"Spencer, 'flammable' and 'inflammable' both refer to substances that will burn."

Spencer stared at Carly skeptically. "Then why have two different words? What's the difference?"

Carly sighed, wondering once more why she was on the giving and not the receiving end of this safety conversation. "If something burns, it's called flammable. 'Inflammable' mean something is very flammable."

Spencer drooped backwards on the couch. "Ugh, English is stupid. Now I know why I doodled my way through that class all through high school." Carly was saved from further conversation by a knock on the door, quickly followed by a opening of the unlocked door.

_Freddie… Only Freddie would knock and then enter without waiting for the door._

"Sam is insane!" Freddie was red in the face from what must have been a recent shouting match since Sam followed slowly behind with a look of disinterest as she made her way subtlety towards the Shays' refrigerator.

_Doesn't her mother EVER feed her?_

"Oh, according to Carly that means she's 'very' sane." Freddie shook his head in a quick double take as he stared at Spencer. Then he looked at the smoldered Labradoodle before adding, "What happened?"

"Never mind. What's up?" Carly didn't want to explain her vocabulary lesson.

"Sam signed me up for EVERY possible event at the sports festival. I won't have a breather for seven straight hours."

Carly looked over at Sam accusingly. "How did you get his mom's signature?"

"Oh, I forged it, along with Freddie's. Believe me, I've gotten really good at the whole forging thing. I think I'm better at writing my mom's signature than she is."

"Wait, why did you sign up Freddie for every potential event?"

Sam shrugged, but it was surprisingly Freddie who answered, and Carly quickly made a mental note of that in her head. "Apparently Sam wants us to all walk home with a medal since its now an iCarly thing. She can't enter any of the guy events so to put it in her words 'we're going to have to make up quality with quantity.'" Freddie collapsed before moaning. "I'm so doomed."

Carly couldn't help but see one flaw in this plan. "Wait, what about me. I'm not exactly cream of the crop athletically either."

Sam had found a club sandwich and answered her in-between chews (with her mouth full, expectedly) "We've… got… the…" Sam swallowed, "Three-legged race, and believe me, we've got that in the bag. There is no girls' pair who can beat us."

"What they really need is an eating contest. Sam could win that in her sleep. Literally, in fact. I've seen it. I didn't know it was physically possible to chew AND snore at the same time." Sam in response quickly threw a pillow in his face, only to have Freddie catch on reflex.

"Ha, this time I've…" *Whoof* Freddie was stalled from finishing his taunt when a second pillow quickly smothered his face. This was followed by a triumphant smile on Sam as she returned to her sandwich. Carly couldn't help but notice that Freddie's punishment was relatively mild compared to usual.

Freddie and Sam continue to bicker all the way up the stairs, while Carly could only watch in contemplation, not particularly paying attention to the individual comments being said as much the general tone. She almost forgot Spencer was there.

"That's weird. Their bickering has gone from… hateful siblings to…"

"Old married couple?" Carly suggested.

"I was going to say 'not-so-hateful siblings' but that works too." Carly sighed, Spencer was the best brother in the entire world, but he still was pretty dense with his boy-brain.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_In the iCarly studio:_

Freddie was still staring at his sports events schedule in disbelief, imagining the horrid hatred his muscles will have for him by the end of the day. Meanwhile, Sam was doodling on a notepad next to him trying to explain a new training schedule or something. "Okay, so we have a week till the sports festival. That means we're going to have to train day-in and day-out to get you ready. Okay, first we have to get in the morning runs with a 3-mile minimum…"

"Sam, can we do this tomorrow? I personally think that it would be great if I could outrun Chris Hammond in a footrace or stand a chance in a strength-based contest with one of the wrestlers, but let's be realistic here."

"No, we need every minute we have. I thought we could start off with sit-ups after rehearsal and work our way…"

Freddie inwardly sighed at the fact that Sam was trying so hard to evict him from the land of losers and the athletically-challenged. It was sweet, in a way, but Freddie really wished she could just accept the fact that he wasn't meant to compete in contests of speed and strength. Most importantly, there was no way he could train today. He had other plans, plans that were supposed to include Sam, but to be honest Freddie was still so terrified of her reaction that he had still put off telling her.

"…not to mention food. We have put in more protein, way more protein…"

"Sam, wait. I really can't do this today. I was planning on going to a Galaxy Wars Convention right after rehearsal."

Sam shrugged, not even looking up from her scribbling. "So, just skip it."

Freddie sighed. _Here goes nothing. _"Sam. Try to understand. I haven't missed a Galaxy Wars Convention hosted in the state of Washington since my mom has allowed me to see the movies."

"So… that would be two years?"

"Point is. This is really important to me, and… I was kind of hoping you would come with?"

Sam stopped her pencil mid-stroke. "Oh." A few seconds of awkward silence commenced as Sam processed this. "Is it really that important?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could both go dressed up in some cosplay and it would be our first 'public' date as a couple. You know, with other people around."

"Ummm… okaaaaay," Sam started blinking rapidly and Freddie could swear he could hear the gears turning in her head. "Do we really… I mean… Well, if it really means that much to you. I guess I could go."

"That's great! So after rehearsal, we'll both head home and get dressed, and I'll pick you up in an hour. After that we'll head over to the convention. It's in Seattle this year, so we'll be there in no time. Plus, I have triple-A Alpha Titanium membership passes to the Galaxy Wars fan club so we'll even be able to skip the bulk of the waiting line. We'll be Galaxy War VIPs!"

Sam threw up her fists half-heartedly and gave them a little shake for emphasis. "Yay…" The sound of the elevator came up shortly there after and Carly walked into the studio with two new stapled packets of paper and handed one to Sam. The paper had that soothing warm feeling of paper fresh from the printer.

"Okay, I just finished printing the new script, and I decided to change the usual pace and we should try something completely new."

Sam sighed sarcastically. "You know me. I love trying 'completely new things,'" and gave a quick sarcastic glance towards Freddie without him seeing.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Right outside Sam's home, an hour after the iCarly rehearsal:_

Freddie had just gotten to what to be one of the shadiest looking neighborhoods in the Seattle area. The whole area just had the vibe of "unclean." It made Freddie want to run home, lock himself in his room, and play World of Wizardry for a really long time. The massive multiplayer online role-playing game had a recent expansion pack that Freddie had barely gotten to touch since it came out. He was reminded why he had ignored the digitally-addictive game when Sam appeared out her door.

She was wearing… what looked like a red cheerleading costume with heavy dark tones blended in to make for an overall… evil cheerleader look. The outfit only looked more ridiculous as Sam had added to her hairstyle two little meatball-size buns onto the top of her head in a look that would have made Princess Leera of the Original Trilogy very proud. She was just about to close the door when she turned around one last time and shouted, "And no Mom! I am not going out to sell my body!"

Sam slammed the door, and closed her eyes before silently counting to five. She then opened her eyes to a curious-looking Freddie.

"Hey Freddie," Sam looked closer and saw that Freddie was wearing what looked like a dirty brown robe that seemed to have been stolen from a homeless person.

The two of them inevitably spoke at once. "What are you wearing?"

Freddie responded first. "I… am a Nug Nug, one of the famed protectors of the galaxy. I fight evil and injustice, wield amazing mind powers, and possess a highly technologically advanced lasersword that can cut through anything."

"Wait… wait… You own a super-techno-thingie that can cut through anything and you can't even afford a decent wardrobe. Are the Nug Nugs idiots or something?"

Freddie sighed, giving up what seemed to be another inevitable losing argument. "Nevermind… What are you again?"

Sam grabbed the edge of skirt and gave it a little toss for emphasis before commenting. "You said we're going to a Galaxy Wars convention. I'm going as a Space Cheerleader."

Freddie quickly blinked a few times to get some unwarranted imagery out of his head before he remembered how to speak. "Uhhhh… close enough. Let's go. If we stall any longer my mom is going to give me a tomato juice bath for being in such a gritty area for too long."

"Wait, so Galaxy Wars has evil-fighting hobos, but no cheerleaders? I swear, you geeks come from an alien species…"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_At the Galaxy Wars Convention:_

"Hey Freddie! Wow you've grown! I can't make that joke that you should come as an Y2P2 unit anymore." One of Freddie's convention buddies walked up looking like a giant walking carpet of hair. Following him was a short dome-headed robot that when Freddie looked closer could see little toddler feet coming out from below the costume. "As you can see, I am Chewbokka this year and my son is playing Y2P2, and who is this lovely young lady?"

"Oh Carl. This is my… girlfriend Sam. Sam this is Carl and his son Leon." Sam shook hands with Carl and then offered one to Leon, but after searching for an arm in his costume she gave up and just patted his dome.

"Freddie, is his kid supposed to be a portable trashcan or something? That's so mean." Sam whispered into his ear.

"So Sam. I must confess. I do not know what your costume is." Carl was apparently not the only one having trouble deciphering Sam's costume as a crowd of fanboys gathered round whispering guesses as to her character.

Sam shrugged and responded in a nonchalance manner. "Oh me? I decided to come dressed as a…"

Freddie thought fast. "She's Zorpox! The evil Left Foot assassin of the Dark Emperor. See her character only appears in a deleted scene from the alternate version of the Director's Cut of the novel adaptation for the original film. She's a big fan, and went all out for the convention." This was followed by a chorus of approving Oh's in the crowd before dispersing.

"Wow Freddie, I'm impressed. It's so hard to find a woman who shares this passion so enthusiastically. My wife gave up going to conventions with me five years ago."

"I know. Paul won't shut up about his girlfriend and how "supportive" she is of his hobby, even though none of us ever sees her. The guy needs an attitude adjustment. Can you believe he's gone as the Dark Emperor… again?! The size of his ego."

Freddie chimed in on the annoyingly arrogant Paul while Sam just looked back and forth at Freddie's world, never before feeling so alien. "I know. The guy's head is soooo big; I don't even the think the Doom Star itself could take it out." Everyone who heard the comment started laughing in unison while Sam just looked around in confusion. Freddie elbowed her in the side and whispered into her ear, "That was funny…"

Sam tried hard to hide a look of disbelief before bursting out in false laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! My boyfriend is so…" Sam closed her eyes to prevent her from rolling them. "funny! Ha! He's such a funny guy."

"Well Freddie. I'm going to go see the new comics on display. It was a pleasure Sam, and Freddie. Be sure to bring your friend Carly next time. After all the things you've said, everyone wants to meet her." Sam turned a sharp eye at her boyfriend until he started to squirm.

"Did I mention you look amazing in that costume?" Freddie added weakly.

"No, actually. Did I mention you're not really that funny? Cute and caring yes, but not funny."

"No, you just didn't get the reference. You see…"

"I'm sure that I don't want to know Freddie." Sam suddenly saw a few guys making their way in the crowd towards her. The geekiest of them unfortunately seemed to have squirmed to her first.

"Hey, I heard Freddie brought a fangirl of Galaxy Wars! My name is Gerald! I love girls!"

"That's nice Gerald, and you're right. I love to memorize random facts and references of universes I actually don't exist in. It's a great way to spend my free time."

Freddie couldn't take this slow torture anymore, and moved in. "Gerald. I am going to go and have a chat with my girl-FRIEND. Okay? Bye." Freddie quickly took Sam's hand and pulled her towards a corner of the convention where he could talk without too many people staring at the random cheerleader among the crowd.

"Tell me the truth. You hate it, right?"

"Hate is a really strong word. I was going for… dislike, lots of dislike." Freddie face's dropped so fast that Sam suddenly felt guilty, as she realized she had probably disappointed him. "But I'm not bored. Definitely not bored!"

Freddie sighed in defeat. "Okay, let's go. I'm not going to be able to have fun if you're not having fun. Admittedly this may be moving too fas…"

"Was that Harrison Ford?!" Sam squealed as she saw one of the greatest actors of action adventure movies stroll by signing autographs. She tried to hold the excitement in, but started bouncing up and down, and Freddie exhaled in relief that the day wasn't a total failure.

"Sam. This is a convention, filled with fanboys and fangirls alike. You may scream."

"Ahhhhhhh! Harrison Ford! You were awesome in Pilfers of the Lost Ark!" Sam shot off like a bullet while quickly snagging an autograph pad and pen from unsuspecting bystanders in the crowd. Freddie realized that he may have made a horrible mistake and ran after her.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Back in the Shay's apartment:_

"Spencer! Help me clean! Chris Hammond is coming here, now! Oh why did I call him? Why did I call him?" Carly was in frantic mode, grabbing a vacuum and trying to get the soot off the couches from the earlier fire. "Oh and can you make snacks?! Everyone loves your snacks!"

"Carly, who is this Chris Hammond?" Spencer walked from his room where he had changed from his soot-filled clothing.

"My hopes and dreams! Now cook!" Spencer shrugged in amusement and walked over to the kitchen. He had known for a while now that cute tall boys were Carly's kryptonite, making her almost completely incomprehensible. He would have to break out that "Just be yourself" speech soon before the poor girl hurts herself.

A ring of the doorbell produced a frantic scream from Carly as she quickly grabbed an armful of items from the living room table and threw them into a closet before running to the door. She opened it to see Chris Hammond's glorious face. Before she knew what was happening she had let go of the door and could only watch as it slowly began to close itself. Shaking herself out of the trance she stuck out her foot and caught before it slammed in Chris' face.

"Ha, see. I caught the foot with my door." Chris had a look of confusion but decided to go with it as he walked in.

"Thanks for inviting me over. Is it true that iCarly is covering the sports festival? I think it's so cool you're entering."

"I just can't believe you're a millisecond away from breaking the school's 100-meter-dash record. I mean, you're going to be the fastest student of Ridgeway… ever."

"Thanks. I try." Carly led Chris to the couch.

"I'm going to go change into something more pleasing. Please enjoy the television as my brother provides snacks." Mentally hitting herself in the head, Carly walked up the stairs as Chris turned on the TV.

"Dude! Harrison Ford is getting attacked by some random cheerleader!." Carly, never one for lack of curiousity walked back over to the television to get a better look, and gasped in horror."

"Hey Carly, doesn't that girl look like your friend Sam?"

"Yes, though I'm sure that's just a coincidence." Chris turned up the volume on the television to hear the reporter's live coverage.

"_What started as a normal peaceful Galaxy Wars convention has turned into a battle for Harrison Ford's life as his guards struggle with what appears to be an unrelenting cheerleader."_

"_What do you think she is cosplaying as Jody?"_

_"I have told that she was going to the convention as… Zorpox? Are you sure? …Zorpox, Mike, she is apparently Zorpox, the evil Left Foot assassin of the Dark Emperor. A character that only appears in a deleted scene from the alternate version of the Director's Cut of the novel adaptation for the original film."_

"_Wait we have more activity… Jody are you getting this?"_

"_Yes, it appears that a brave Nug Nug from the crowd has jumped into the scene to help pacify the unknown Zorpox."_

Chris Hammond started snickering to himself as mayhem continued on the television. "Hey Carly, doesn't that one guy look like your friend Freddie. Man, I'd so hope my friends weren't so crazy…"

Carly could only continue to stare. "Well… I'm sure it's just a… Oh! They're going through a thing right now! Okay?! Give my friends a break! Even though they attack famous celebrities on television for the whole world to see…"

"_Wow! There goes three Chewbokkas! A Dark Emperor! Ooooh even a platoon of Stormsoldiers can't stop the mighty Zorpox. It looks like the smart Harrison Ford has relented and produced an autograph for the triumphant girl. Yup, it looks like the mayhem is over as Zorpox and a Nug Nug are fleeing the scene with their goals fulfilled. Well Mike, all I can say is that after today, the popularity of the previously obscure character of Zorpox will be known to all."_

Carly sagged into the couch, not caring that Chris just performed the most obvious 'arm-around-the-shoulders' move in the entire planet. She was too mentally exhausted to care. Chris added finally after a long silence. "Dude Carly, your friends are such crazy wackos, but they sure make for awesome television."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 1.

Next Chapter: Peer Pressure

Next Chapter Preview: Sam feels that she should tell her circle of friends about her new boyfriend Freddie after he made the first step in publicizing their relationship. Meanwhile Freddie tries to break the news to Gibby and Jeremy. However, telling people may be harder than it seems…

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Just in case someone didn't know. Cosplay is short for "costume play" and refers to those people that dress up as fictional characters, found usually in plentiful amount at any fan convention. (Anime cosplayers being the most stereotypical example because of the ridiculousness of the costumes they try to emulate.)

A/N/N:Decently long chapter update! Yay!

I got a traffic ticket. Boo!

Realizing that I have to walk everywhere from now on. *collapse*

Please review if only to make my bad day feel better…


	3. Chapter 2: Peer Pressure

**Seddie: Year One**

**Chapter Two: Peer Pressure**

_In Carly's Bedroom:_

Spencer groaned as the nose to his replacement Labradoodle sculpture fell onto the ground. He checked the clock and sighed. It was already three in the morning. He was going to need so much Mountain Fizz to get through the rest of the night. He grabbed his keys and was on the way to the door when he heard Carly scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

Spencer in his panic became an entity of flailing arms as he more swam than ran towards Carly's room, unfortunately knocking over his Labradoodle sculpture in the process. Spencer didn't even hesitate, Carly's danger taking priority over everything.

"Carly, what is it? What's wrong?"

Carly put a hand on her chest, trying to calm her hyperventilation. "I had a crazy dream, nightmare really."

"Oh… Was I in it?" Spencer asked as he sat down on top of the covers next to Carly.

"Yes, and it was horrible. You were engaged to Mrs. Benson so I was going to be Freddie's aunt! And then Sam was engaged to Freddie so I was going to be her aunt too! And… and it was turning into one of those Larry Fodder endings where all the main characters end up on in the same family tree!!!" Spencer digested this information while recalling that everyone in Larry Fodder did seem to end up marrying a Weezey by the end of the story.

"Don't be silly Carly. That could never happen… Sam would never be engaged to Freddie." Carly's jaw dropped in disbelief as she could only stare in horror at Spencer.

Spencer squirmed for a second as he realized that maybe he had misspoken. "I mean that Mrs. Benson… is a very crazy lady."

A couple more seconds of awkward silence passed before Spencer added, "I signed your sports festival forms!"

"Thanks Spencer. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed out since Freddie and Sam have been acting weird."

"What's wrong with Freddie and Sam?"

"It's just… I think they've started dating… and they haven't even told me!"

Spencer digested this information for a few moments, realizing that this was one of those important times that he needed to be serious and think about his answer carefully.

"Maybe they're afraid of your reaction. Are you okay with them possibly dating?"

"I suppose. I mean, I'm really happy for them. It's just that. What if they spend all their free time with each other instead of with me? What if they break up and then can't even speak to each other leaving me to split time with the both of them? What if they act so lovey-dovey around each other that I'll constantly feel like a third-wheel? What if I lose my two best friends because I don't want to be a third-wheel?!"

"Well, that depends I guess. Would either Sam or Freddie ever stop hanging out with you just because they've found someone they want to date?"

"No."

"Do you think that your friendship can survive some change?"

"Yes… I guess I'm freaking for no reason."

"No Carly, you're just scared because this is a big change, and you've always wanted everyone to be happy. It's what both Sam and Freddie love the most about you. I, for one, am proud to be your brother, and I know you'll do the right thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what are you going to do, Carly?"

"They'll tell me when they're ready. Until then, I'll do the best I can to be supportive."

"That's my little champion. You go be their silent guardian angel. I'll be the one who makes sure that the silent guardian angel gets plenty of spaghetti tacos." Spencer tenderly kissed Carly on the temple and watched her turn around and go back to sleep before retreating to the living room, where his sculpture awaited him.

************************************************************************

_Ridgeway the following morning…_

Carly opened her locker, grabbing her books for her morning classes when she heard what sounded like a wounded animal and then looked around to see only a moaning and groaning Freddie… well 'limp' was probably the best word, to his locker.

"Freddie, what happened?"She watched as Freddie pitifully managed to open his own locker and grabbed his own books carefully and slowly.

"Morning run… If you think this looks bad, you have no idea how hard it is to go to the bath…"

"T.M.I.!" Carly shook head to purge the unwanted thought. "…So how many miles?"

"Two… Sam took mercy on me after that, but said I'd have to make it up tomorrow…" Freddie had just managed to get the books into his backpack when the warning bell rang throughout the halls.

"Oh sorry Freddie, I'll see you in class." Carly quickly ran up the stairs leaving Freddie staring at his heavy backpack as if it were evil.

"Don't wait up, I might make it by the end of the day." Freddie slowly started limping towards his next destination, groaning as he realized it was on the second floor.

_Why don't schools install escalators? Any imitation to a mall is a good thing…_

It was then that Sam started walking over to Freddie's locker and picked up his school bag for him.

"Hey Freddie… sorry about… well you know the sore muscles, back…"

"Lungs… you forgot lungs," Freddie gasped. Sam turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Freddie couldn't help but smile despite the pain.

"Thanks for trying… and yesterday was really sweet." Sam looked down and fidgeted with her fingers for a second before returning her gaze back at Freddie.

"I've got a surprise for you. Just meet me behind the school during lunch. Okay?" Sam looked over into Freddie's locker and saw a suspicious large box.

"What've got in there?"

Freddie closed the door quickly. "Oh! Nothing… just some iCarly stuff."

"Well, I guess I could walk you to class. You know, make sure you don't fall over and croak."

Freddie smirked since he was pretty sure that was a real possibility at this point. "Ha Ha, thanks. Aren't you going to be late as well?"

Sam shrugged, "I've got tardies to spare."

************************************************************************

_Behind the school, where only the shadiest dare gather:_

"So Sam, what's this announcement you have to make? Are we going to dismantle Ms. Briggs car?" said a goth girl with three nose piercings. She was accompanied by the school detention's main residents and Mr. Howard's personally 'Most Wanted' (but couldn't catch).

"And then reassemble it in her classroom, just like in that one show with those guys Drake and Josh?" This was said by a guy big enough to pass as a sumo wrestler.

"Dude, I love that show! Especially their sister Megan… who looks a lot like Carly Shay now that I think about it." As the crowd gathered around Sam, it because difficult to discern who was saying what, and Sam realized that she need to make a more pronounced presence.

She quickly found herself a wooden box. (It had the label 'Mystery Meat' and most of the writing was suspiciously in Portuguese.) After making sure all her fellow troublemakers could see her, she raised her hands to signal for quiet.

"My faithful underlings and fellow hooligans that defy the school system. I, Sam Puckett, have an announcement for everyone." Everyone was eerily quiet as "the worst the school has to offer" hung on Sam's every word.

"I have enjoyed spending many a day creating ruckus and mayhem for this school along with the rest of you. It made me feel important and helped me forget all the shortcomings in my life. However, it pains me to inform you that a current rearrangement of my priorities will force me to significantly reduce my current rule-breaking activities. I would like to go to college for example, and for that my grades can no longer be borderline failing." This was followed by significant whispering in the crowd. Sam let everyone digest the new information for the next few seconds.

Goth girl was the first speak up. "Why?!"

"I'm glad you asked. As many of the girls in this gathering may have noticed within the last few years, boys are no longer the disgusting pests that must be brutally beaten for simply being boys. I, myself, have…"

"Gone soft!"

This interruption came from a guy in the far back of the crowd, Jacques Fromage. He was a sleazy grease ball that Sam had disliked from the very first time she met him, and was the sole reason that Sam swore never to visit France and meet more French people. Fortunately, very few people of the crowd liked Jacques either as he seemed to hurt people for the sheer pleasure of it. Sam had never condoned his activities and went out of her way to remind him of it. Jacques found himself a little wooden box and elevated himself above the crowd as well.

"That's right Puckett! I think you've gone chicken. Why don't you admit it and let a real man rule this school!"

"Shut it Fromage! Or do you want me help you understand the word pain! The translation from 'douleur' is a little rough…"

"Laugh it up Puckett! Me and my boys have seen you sneaking off to the A/V room to hang out with the geeks. You haven't even been in detention for the last two weeks. Face it! You've lost your edge." This was followed by an increase in murmuring as Sam started to panic at the destruction of her reputation.

"Fine! Then let's settle this here and now Fromage! Mano y mano!"

"That wasn't even French, Puckett, and even though I dislike you greatly, I have great respect for your fighting prowess. It is your pathetic sentimentality that is 'écoeurant'. I will give you a respectful two weeks notice to pack your things, say your goodbyes, and step down from your position. It is a standard of the real world that you so wish to join. Is it, no? After that, rest assured Puckett, that if I ever see you again. I will crush you." With that closing statement, Jacques and his little group of flunkies retreated away from the meeting, leaving a very furious Sam on her makeshift podium.

It was then that Freddie decided to make his ill-timed entrance. Sam failed to see that he had brought an extremely large box of chocolates with him.

"Hey Sam, so what's the surprise? I was so excited that I brought these choc…"

Sam was already bolting full-stride back into the school, leaving her crowd of followers behind and confused.

"Not now Benson! At the moment, I really need to kill something that can actually fight back!" Sam left slamming the door, and Freddie started to whistle to himself.

_That could have gone better…_

Freddie stood around trying to figure what he could have done wrong, when he noticed that the crowd of bullies and pranksters had closed in around him. Poor Freddie gulped nervously to himself.

"So Benson, do you know what Sam's announcement was supposed to be?"

_Must think fast, must think faster…_

"Uhhhhh, Sam's really proud of her underlings, and as thanks she's giving you all a piece of chocolate!" The crowded cheered as Freddie quickly started handing out his chocolates as fast as he could, even throwing pieces towards the far back, before retreating back into the school leaving the mob in a feeding frenzy. As he ran, he could barely hear some guy bellow through the doors.

"Dude! Puckett is awesome! I so wish she would go soft more often!"

***************************************************************************

_In the A/V club:_

Freddie retreated into his little home away from home, the A/V club where he can ticker and play with high-tech equipment to his heart's content. Freddie had always like electronics. They were so easy to control and manage, unlike life.

"Hey Freddie… AH-CHOO!"

"Hey Jeremy. Hey Gibby, is Jeremy showing you the new laser-system the A/V club is installing for the sports festival?" The news that Chris Hammond was threatening Ridgeway's speed record was now well-known and the A/V club had been asked to help install new equipment that will make a possible record break unquestionably legitimate.

"Yeah, but mostly I'm in hiding…"

"What, why?"

"Everyone's saying that Sam is a ticking time bomb that's waiting to explode! I'm staying here till the coast is clear." Gibby kept looking back and forth like a trapped animal in a corner.

Freddie had to stop this ridiculousness. "Oh come on Gibby, she's not that…"

Gibby's eyes bulged in disbelief "I still have nightmares about cheese!"

Jeremy also chimed in on this one. "I'm so scared of wedgies that I don't even wear underwear anymore…" Gibby and Freddie stared at Jeremy in shock as he just smiled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, but that's not the half of it… Rumor, has it she's found a new boyfriend." Freddie's ears perked up at this one, and he couldn't help but notice that his heart rate was rapidly increasing.

"Not Jonah? AH-CHOO!" queried Jeremy.

_No, thought Freddie, He was a jank…_

"No! Worse! He's so bad that he even makes Sam fall in line."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Did you notice that she's been really quiet lately? I've been pretty suspicious myself."

"So you're saying that this new boyfriend is worse than Sam?"

"Try 'King of Bullies', 'Prince of Pranksters', and 'So Terrifying That Just Looking At Him Makes Your Nose Bleed'!"

"So you guys would never want to talk to this person? You know, maybe hang out with Sam and her new boyfriend?" asked Freddie nervously. Everyone in the entire room in response started shivering in fear and even Shane dropped his wrench at the thought.

"Why, Freddie, do you know who he is?!" chorused both Jeremy and Gibby.

"…No." Freddie grabbed a screwdriver and began tinkering with the closest piece of equipment he could find.

"Freddie… you really shouldn't do…"

*ZAP!* The entire school fell into darkness as Freddie realized that he had been messing with the circuit breaker in the A/V room, and remembered that the club had modified it recently to bring a little bit more power for their equipment. Doing all the math in his head, Freddie whimpered as he confirmed that he had accidentally short-circuited the entire building.

Ms. Briggs came running down the hallway screaming in fear.

"It's the 'Prince of Pranksters'! Puckett's new boyfriend has struck! Beware!!! He's the 'King of Bullies' and 'So Terrifying That Just Looking At Him Makes Your Nose Bleed'!"

***************************************************************************

End of Chapter 2:

Next Chapter: Rumors and Popularity

Next Chapter Preview: Rumors of the 'Prince of Pranksters' spread and both Jacques Fromage and Sam are uncomfortable with it. How will they deal?

***************************************************************************

**A/N: I have nothing against French people or France. I really want to go there someday. This is just an opinion of Sam that she had voiced in "iGoto Japan" and I realized that I could introduce a character called Jacques Fromage which does indeed mean in French "Jack Cheese."**

**A/N/N: Thank you Nature9000, iCarlyonlybaby21, hyperactivecheskie, Le Mondain, moomoo, CaptainAwesome, and Petiteangel111 (^-^) for reviewing this story. I feel happiness! Plus, I really feel like I'm getting better at the whole writing thing. Now if only I had more patience to flush out a scene with more descriptions…**


	4. Chapter 3: Rumors and Popularity

**Seddie: Year One**

A/N: Okay, so last chapter I said that the next one would be Breaking Up and Breaking Down… Well, that chapter turned out to be really, really long. So I broke it into two parts while renaming the first part, Rumors and Popularity. I hope you bear with me.

**Chapter Three: Rumors and Popularity**

_In an abandoned warehouse located on 1815 Waterloo Bvd:_

Jacques Fromage sat down at a table filled with his closest companions. It was their biweekly meeting as Fromage's gang and their time to discuss their future plans and endeavors. Fromage always loved organization. It led to overall higher productivity in lunch money stealing, nerd pummeling, and overall bullying activities in general. This week though was extremely important. Jacques had waited two whole years since he transferred into Puckett's school to knock her off her high horse. The fact that his plans may be realized in the following two weeks made him giddy.

Jacques didn't want to waste any time. "Is everyone present?"

Someone in the far back grumbled, "We're still waiting on Carlos, your right-hand man."

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. One would think my right-hand man would be the first to these meetings. Why is he always late?"

"Well Jacques, this week he has a legitimate excuse. He was supposed to work on our new gang member's dress code symbols. You know, how we let everyone know we're part of your group."

"Ah that's right. We voted. What was the consensus again?"

"We don't know. Carlos was supposed to count them."

Jacques looked carefully across the whole table, noticing a slight flaw in that plan. "Can Carlos even count that high?"

"I'm seen him count to ten before. He should be fine. There's only fifteen of us." Jacques slapped his head in frustration. Did Puckett ever have to deal with such stupidity?

A door slammed open and Carlos waddled in carrying an extremely large and apparent heavy cardboard box with him. "Sorry I'm late, but believe me. This is worth it."

"Did you bring the new symbols? What was the outcome?"

"Well, I uhhh… had trouble counting the ballots so I got my little sister to help me. But see, she got a bad cold and uhhh… used the votes as tissue paper." Carlos shrugged and Jacques sank even lower into his seat if that was even possible. Carlos put on a smile and continued obliviously though.

"Though I did get the new symbols made, and I think they're really going to help us." Carlos ripped open the box and pulled out… Jacques slammed his head into the table he couldn't even say it.

"I made T-shirts! Look, they say 'Jacques' Man' on each one! I even put a number and everyone's last name on the back just like a sports jersey. They're tight, right?"

Jacques had to stop this nonsense. "Carlos, they're stupid and to make things even worse they're PINK!!!"

Carlos put up his hands, eager to make his case. "No, no, no. Think about it. No one is going to expect a bully or a troublemaker to be wearing a pink shirt. No one will know what hit them!"

"Carlos… buddy. See that trash can over there?" Carlos nodded. "Now go throw those shirts into it… and SIT DOWN!" Carlos looked distressed and when Jacques motioned him again he quickly threw the box of shirts into the trashcan (where it didn't even fit) and quickly sat down in his spot.

Jacques let out a huge breath, eager to get serious. "Okay, now down to business. How's Puckett's reputation doing? I've taken the last few days off school. Uh... I had a few tests that I really didn't want to take."

A few of his members squirmed and Jacques feared the worst. "What, the rumors should have circulated by now. Does everyone think Puckett has gone soft or not?!"

Carlos spoke up for everyone. "Well, the thing is that the rumor about Puckett going soft has become irrelevant due to news of her new boyfriend. I think she was trying to make the announcement herself before we crashed her meeting."

Jacques couldn't hide his curiosity. "Boyfriend… Puckett?" He started chuckling. "Really?"

Carlos nodded, "They call him the 'Prince of Pranksters.' The rumors about his abilities are legendary. I was there when he knocked out power to the entire school. People are still arguing how, and no one knows for sure. They say he's as handsome as the devil, and his charm and cunning are even worse. They say that even Puckett doesn't even dare cross him."

Jacques suddenly realized the severity of the situation. "And… What's the overall result."

Carlos looked around the table once again for someone brave enough to break the bad news and found the speaker himself once again. "With this 'Prince,' Puckett has the envy of all the girls in the school, and the boys are both jealous and terrified. She's has more influence and control than ever before. Her charisma is on an all time high."

*WHAM*

Carlos reeled on the floor in agony, trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose while Jacques fumed.

"Who is this 'Prince of Pranksters'?"

Carlos managed to haul himself back into his seat while pinching his bloody nose. "No one knows…"

Jacques snickered at that. "Someone knows. It's Sam's boyfriend right. Her friends would know. What about Carly Shay?"

Everyone at the table started murmuring all at once. Jacques was completely confused. Carlos turned and faced him again.

"Carly Shay is a really nice girl. No one really wants to rough her up. We all like her webshow, and unlike Puckett, she's cute and funny and is even nice to people like us."

Jacques couldn't believe it, but everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Even a whispered "I think I'm love with her" was heard in the back.

"Fine! There's also… some guy right? I can't ever remember his name, but he helps out with iCarly. Someone must know his name."

Some more murmuring, and Carlos was already opening up a laptop. After checking the iCarly website, he proudly reported, "His name is Freddie Benson."

Jacques shook his head, "I've never heard of him." He looked over at the iCarly website on Carlos's laptop. "And he's such a geek. I feel like I should at least have heard of him."

"A/V club geeks are strictly Puckett's turf. You would have never run into him."

Jacques nodded his head in understanding. "All right, that settles it. Find this Benson kid, and make him squeal. If he's really Puckett's friend, he'll know who her boyfriend is."

Jacques cracked his knuckles. His plans were delayed and that irritated him immensely. Puckett's friend, eh? Perhaps he should release a little stress after Benson squealed. It was very, very appealing.

_

* * *

_

In the school cafeteria, where rumors spread faster than viral videos on the internet:

Sam sat on a table in the cafeteria, alone. Freddie's A/V club apparently was working overtime in making all the equipment for the sports festival state-of-the-art. Apparently Chris Hammond's practice times had started rumors that he may beat the 10-meter dash time for a highschooler in the entire state, and Principal Franklin wanted the school's equipment to be at its best for the press. Between that and his iCarly preparations, Freddie had been overworking himself to exhaustion. Sam had even given up on his exercise regime, finding Freddie falling asleep mid-sit up. The ultimate result though had been that well, Sam had seen very little of him lately, and to be honest, she was starting to become a little miserable. At some point Freddie had become a sort of security blanket for her, always saying comforting, supporting things whenever she felt inadequate, and to be honest she really needed that right now.

Because Sam was at the moment, the hottest topic in the school, well her and her 'boyfriend' the dark, mysterious, and fabulous 'Prince of Pranksters.' If there was one thing Sam had never been before, it was 'popular.' Any fame she had ever acquired was either one of her ever constant borderline near-expulsion from the school, or her fame as friend of the famous Carly and her role as cohost on her show, 'iCarly.' Sam had never had a problem with Carly sharing nearly all the spotlight from the show. She didn't want it, and now her name being constantly whispered in the room unnerved her, and she wanted her Freddie. He would say everything would be all right. Even better, he would explain carefully and logically how exactly it would be all right.

"Did you hear? Sam's boyfriend is apparently hotter than Jake Krandal!"

"I heard that he shut down power from the A/V Club's room! While they were having a meeting!"

"Dude, that means he's able to slip in and out among the geeks undetected. He could be here listening to us, right now!"

"I hear he's as suave and sophisticated as a college student, but as wild and unpredictable as a teenager."

"Do you think that after he's done with Sam, I'll have a shot?"

Sam groaned and laid down her head onto the table. Even Carly has noticed that Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable lately, and Sam suspected that she was purposely trying to make time for her. Carly had even dropped her interest in Chris Hammond in order to sit with Sam through lunch while Freddie was occupied. Though today, Carly had a dentist appointment and Sam was alone to suffer through all this by herself. Even the food tasted bad, Sam had never been that picky of an eater, and the school food had always sufficed in the past. This week had been lousy.

"Hey there, Sam. Can we sit here?" Sam looked up to see Valerie, Freddie's ex-girlfriend along with Rona Berger, the richest girl in school and with a bunch of other girls that well… Sam liked to call them 'The IN Crowd.' The school's popularity circle was currently asking her, Samantha Puckett, frequent visitor of detention, one of the top ten lowest GPA students, and last year's yearbook voted 'Least Likely to Marry For Love' winner to SIT WITH HER. It was mind-boggling.

"Uhh… Well this is a free country. You can sit whereever there's open seats." Sam did her best to sit away from Valerie, she never did forgive her for being so evil to Carly and using Freddie and away from Rona was well, she had always been annoying. Even so, Sam couldn't find herself to say no to them as a group. She had always secretly envied them. These people knew who they were and walked with confidence because they believed down to their core that they were special. Sam had always walked with confidence because the last thing she wanted anyone to notice were her insecurities. She never really believed she was special. She didn't even know what she was going to do after high-school.

"You Sam, are currently the envy of the entire school," Valerie noted while putting a grape in her mouth.

"Yeah, you have to tell us about you fabulous new boyfriend," said another girl, named Jenny, if Sam recalled.

"Definitely, By the way, have you done something with your hair? I love how curly and bouncy it is. You must be doing something special with it." Sam didn't even notice where that came from, but the compliment did touch her.

"I've always liked my hair. I do take extra care of it," Sam replied.

This time, Alex Traver, captain of the basketball team walked over to their table. "And it shows. Tell me Sam, do you think I have a chance of taking you to tonight's party. Its at my house, and I know everyone would love for you to come." Everyone nodded and agreed. Alex chuckled and noticed that Sam was distracted. "Is there something on my arm?"

_Just the most admired biceps of the entire school…_

"I've heard that you once beat up Jacques Fromage all by yourself, and he's twice your size!"

Sam started to smile. "I've always been able to take care of myself."

"Understatement of the year! You're amazing!" Sam started to feel warm inside. She couldn't explain it, but this felt really good. It was like… like having siblings if she could say it that way. It was silly, but Sam had always hated being an only child. Sometimes she wished she had a little support. Maybe advice from an older sibling, or admiration from a younger one. Whatever it was, Sam had always found the love in her family lacking, and this… this right now felt like family. Sam couldn't help but smile as compliment after compliment came at her, wrapping her up like a warm blanket. Sam even could push aside Freddie and Carly's absence as she bonded with the new crowd.

She could get used to this…

* * *

Next Chapter: Breaking Up and Breaking Down

Next Chapter Preview: Sam and Freddie find out that sometimes feelings aren't enough, sometimes reality gets in the way… and things just don't always work out the way they should.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so in case you're confused and I suck at my job as an author, Sam in this chapter is post-relationship Sam or post-Seddie Sam. Her defensive, abrasive walls are starting to crumble because her relationship with Freddie is opening her up and she is starting to show her vulnerable side. Sam is forced to face some issues that she has pushed away before because Freddie is making her confront them. As such, she is currently doubting and second-guessing herself (you saw a little of that last chapter) and sadly at a time when she could really use Freddie and Carly's help as she is doing her soul-searching, she is jumped by 'The IN Crowd.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!:** Even a "No!!! Seddie Lives Forever!!!" should suffice as at least this chapter drew emotion from you then. This story is my explanation on how Sam and Freddie could make a relationship work and how they work past their problems (and they both have problems…) The humor is just me. :) Though this story follows the romantic comedy recipe so the humor does become more sparse in later chapters to make room for the serious drama so those looking for more of that, be prepared.

So yeah, **Please review**, it makes me happy.


End file.
